User talk:Lord Kennerson
Image names Hi. Thanks for contributing, but may I please ask that you stop giving image files meaningless names and instead name them "(gamename)boxart" or similarly. - Ville10 16:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's true, but when searching the site for the images no one would find them that way. It's better to simply name them directly after the content. - Ville10 17:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say "Name system(unless it only was released for one system) region". - Ville10 17:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wii games I love what you're doing with the Wii games list on your user page. THAT'S a really great use of the tabs. I was trying to think all day of clever way to use them and what you came up with was great. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :It does look nice but I'm going to be honest with you and say that the one with the information is superior. I know it hurts because it's obvious that you spent a lot of time on the one with the boxart, but the other one is simply better, containing the game's name (not everyone will recognize the boxart, and the logo of each game can be pretty small), developer, publisher and date. This is just my opinion though, and you're free to ask others theirs. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply I think the best thing we could possibly do would be to get rid of some of the sections that people have been complaining about. Media, "predecessor/successor", and modes (in fact, I'll do that right now unless someone else disagrees with me). I don't personally like the idea of having the system's logo located at the top of the template, because it 1. is kind of distracting and 2. replaces the name of the game. Now I assume that the reason you want to get rid of the game's name in the template is because the name is already located at the top of the page. While I understand this quibble, I've heard it before on other sites and the general consensus is that the title of the topic IS important to have on the template. Again, this is just my personal opinion, so you're free to ask others. I'll list the things we could probably change on the currently-used template below: # Get rid of the flags. Now I understand that most people probably recognize the flags we use, but it's probably annoying for a Canadian to see that they're country is represented by the flag of the Untied States. The Swiss may also be peeved that they're represented by the flag of the European Union when they're not a member. A preferred alternative would be to simply give the initials of each continent (NA, EUR, AUS, and, even though it's not a continent, JPN). # As you have said, there's no need for "media, predecessor/successor, and modes". #One of the things I had mixed emotions with was your use of different colors on your template. While I like that idea, I think it should me substantially more subtle. A good example to look at is the template Wikipedia uses for its video game pages: it's almost hard to notice but it does serve a purpose in separating each section and does so successfully. The problem with the flags is that you can't just automatically get rid of them and you have to manually go to each page and remove them from the template. This is unfortunate and something that no sane man would set out to do in a day, so I suggest that users simply switch the flags with the initials whenever they're editing a page. The second point above can be solved by simply removing them from the template's page. While that won't remove them from each individual page that uses the template, it thankfully will ONLY be displayed on the editing page, which is merely a minor hassle. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, I've been playing Portal 2 the past couple of days. Anyway, that's PERFECT! Exactly what I was thinking of. P.S. I was shocked when I saw my username on the SMB box :D --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) "Nintendo of" in game infoboxes This may just be me but I don't see the point of including the Nintendo of America or Nintendo of Japan as links in the info boxes as their more company branches not actual regions where games are sold, it would be very confusing to someone using this place for reference. Also myself I've been using the general NA/EU/JP/AU tags in regards to country of release cause to me that's just simpler to do.-TheWho87™ 16:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks for getting everything under control. The reason I haven't been on in the past couple of days this time is because I'm moving in a few weeks and have spent most of my time packing. Again, thanks for reverting those edits. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Game Release Templates Hey , just a couple issues in regards to the layout of the N64 game list page, firstly I ordered the regions by then the console came out, which in regards to most Nintendo consoles means it goes Japan, North America, Europe, its not being bias I just think is better to list them chronologically by console release rather than just putting North America first Japan last. Secondly in regards to the template for release its not really a good idea to add “X games were released in this region in XXXX.” simply because I see that these can be used on more pages than just list of games, I've already added them to the years pages to show games released by console in each region by year and having that is confusing on those pages. Finally this might just be me but I don't see the point in adding ID codes for the templates cause personally they just look like a list of pointless letters and numbers that if needed could be added on the actual game page but that's just me.--TheWho87™ 09:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :The Virtual Boy templates were the only ones I didn't get round to removing the info on, all I will say is make sure if you remove it add it to the page if its not there already. With the info I added it right before the template in the tab list, maybe a bit more expansion in the region tag would be useful something stating when the console was first released in the region and when it was discontinued or something like that. :In regards to the ratings, PEGI (Europe) didn't start till 2003 however there is the BBFC although that is more UK rating with PEGI covering all Europe. With Japan the best source so far I've seen is wikipedia, they tend to add it to their pages there, and looking at it that didn't start until 2003. :The problem with the ID code and using gamefaqs as a source is that when I was doing the SNES games their were a few that didn't have one for some reason, I'd say personally do it by ear, I haven't been adding them and don't plan to just to make things easier and get these games lists. :With the unlicensed games maybe there is a way to add into the template that their an unlicensed game maybe by having its box a darker colour to show that while it was released its not official yet it was released, the main reason I'm adding them is I'm adding all the games released from the gamefaqs list so that even if their not official their still links to it being released then, plus its with the info already up its a lot easier to move the data rather than all the research again. :I think the "Title, Publisher, Release Date, Source" should be the basic used for all and then adding a rating for regions when they start using ratings if we can get a source or not so they can be added as things go on. With box art it's a good idea although personally its best kept on the game page or if you have seen some of the changes I've done to some publishers/developers (like LJN) there however I would say for some of the bigger companies who release a lot of games its easier and simpler to list.--TheWho87™ 10:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If you ever need something to do there is a list of all the needed templates on my page, there are 4 US NES pages to redo and the rest need to be made, the JP NES ones on there im working through and its a lot easier to work through the list when its been formatted. Also havent done a EU PEGI list yet but I’ve done a JP CERO at Template:DS 2004 JP.--TheWho87™ 12:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::The only downside is are you willing to do that for every Nintendo game ever?--TheWho87™ 09:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then their is the problem that only some of them well be done and others wont and you've seen the kind of people on here, the chances of someone continuing doing them is a long shot but a good idea.--TheWho87™ 11:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Just wondering what with the changing of the format for the templates, we really need to find one use and stick with it.--TheWho87™ 16:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :On the same note what’s with the changes to the game list pages for the NES and 64, I feel the way they were before was a better use.--TheWho87™ 16:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, just so you know I’ve reformatted all the templates and have set up all the game list pages to the same format.--TheWho87™ 17:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey just to say like the set up for the template for the header bar, saves loads of time fixing stuff on each page. Also like the idea of the icons next to the source links and to make that easier I set up 2 templates, GameFAQs.com and Nintendo.com, basically just put the site a | and then the link and it will show up the icon will also link to the homepage of the source and just to say it doesn’t need the. --TheWho87™ 13:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad didn’t notice their was a code already for the Nintendo one. Made the icon link to the homepage anyway, saves it just opening up the image page here.--TheWho87™ 13:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC)